


Everyday

by giovanasweets



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, Fluff, M/M, Marvin's dating trina, another college au cuz im a slut for them, but he meets whizzer, gay bars, sexual awakening, they take the same bus, whizzer and Cordelia are best friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:21:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28136874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giovanasweets/pseuds/giovanasweets
Summary: Whizzer and Marvin take the same bus everyday to class, and their eyes always meet. But Marvin's straight, of course he is, but why does his heart jump when this stranger pushes back his hair.
Relationships: Whizzer Brown/Marvin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Everyday

* * *

* * *

**_3rd person point of view~_ **

Whizzer slipped his hadn't around the sandy fabric of his bag, swinging its weight around his shoulder. He stepped out of his apartment and turned the key, locking the off-white door. He quickly stepped down the flight of stairs, humming o himself as he did. The man pushed open the glass doors and stepped out into the bright morning sun, cab cars honked and brakes scratched against the cement, some men sat with grimy clothes pressed upon their body, their teeth missing and gums dirty. Whizzer scoffed and turned his head to see the bus pressing into a stop, Whizzer whacked his hadn't against a pole, "Shit!" He cursed as he sprinted to the vehicle, waving his hand to let him on. The doors began to close when a man tapped the bus driver on his shoulder, telling him something Whizzer couldn't read. The driver rolled his eyes, and grinned his teeth, keeping the bus in park. Whizzer thanked whatever god exists and ran up the tiny stairs of the bus, looking at the driver before nodding at hurrying to the back of the bus.

He placed himself down and pulled out his phone, he couldn't decide if he wanted to take a picture of himself right now. He was wearing a tight, French gray, shirt the stuck to his chiseled chest. He wore leggings that were tinted black with small white strips going down the seam. Today he had a 2 hour dance class, so he was instructed to wear comfortable clothing. As he was scrolling through he cracked phone, he felt pressure on his left side, someone had sat down. Whizzer took a few seconds to look up from his phone and glanced at the man next to him, he had messy brown hair and wore a maroon zip-up. He looked quite tired and had a backpack pasted to his body. Whizzer smiled at him then turned his attention back to his phone. The man began to talk, "Where do you go to school?" Whizzer didn't expect him to engage in a conversation with a random person on the bus.

"NYU," Whizzer laughed awkwardly, smiling a little. He felt the taste of old people sink in his mouth when he opened it, he didn't write know why he took this one bus. The windows were stretched and some seats reeked of vomit, but it was the closest one, and he didn't feel like wasting his energy. The man nodded and smiled.

"I do too," He nodded, looking down at the black pencil in his hands. Whizzer nodded too.

"Oh, what major?" He smiled, figuring he might as well talk to this stranger as the bus bounced with each minuscule crack in the road. The other smiled at Whizzer's reply.

"Marketing-" The man was cut off with a big thump, Whizzer had slammed into Marvin when the bus basically jumped over a big crack. Whizzer's hand was wrapped around the other's thigh and his head was against his shoulder.

"Fuck," Whizzer whispered, rubbing his forehead with his free hand, he looked at the other who's face was a nice shade of red; he then looked at his hand, "Ah! Shit, I'm sorry!" Whizzer fumbled with his words. The man shook his head, laughing a little and scratching his neck.

"No, no, it's okay," He laughed, looking away. Whizzer blushed and laughed too, quickly taking back his hand, rubbing the skin. "Um," He hesitated, "I'm Marvin," He put out his hand, his eye's meeting Whizzer's.

"Whizzer," He took Marvin's hand and smiled, squeezing the fuzz of the mediocre bus seat. Marvin smiled and nodded, turning back towards the front of the bus, Whizzer did as well. He clicked his phone on and pulled up the messages app, clicking on the contact: _Delia_. He typed:

_I'm such a fucking loser._

* * *

Whizzer had sweat dripping down his chin and his hair stuck to his forehead, his tight shirt seemed tighter than it could ever be, sweat spots could be seen scattered around his back. Cordelia stood beside him as he chugged his water, his chest moving with every gulp. The woman pulled out a plate with crinkly tinfoil wrapped atop of the paper dish. Whizzer laughed as Cordelia took off the silver sheet, "What is that?" He shook his head, giving the slimy mess a side eye. She rolled her eyes and slapped his shoulder, clearly offended by his comment.

"Okay, butthole, it's a pasta," She smirked and raised her eyebrows, "So good you'd think it's Italian," She clenched her fist and waved it in the air, pushing the plate into the man's face. It crinkled then relaxed when he realized that the food smelled quite tasty. His stomach growled as he took another sniff, frowning. 

"Damn, that doesn't smell bad," He wiped some sweat across his chest, looking at Cordelia with surprised eyes. The other dancers began to skip out of the large, mirrored room, Whizzer looked around to make sure most had made their way. Their steps echoed through the spacey room as the two decided to follow the crowd of silky hair tied into tight ponytails, and porcelain skin reflecting the lights of the halls. The two friends chattered as they took a stroll through the campus, trees planting nicely shaped shadows across their features. Whizzer used his hands while he talked, laughing with the girl as she rambled about this girl she met at Starbucks a few days ago, apparently her name was Charlotte and she was a dark-skinned, roundish body typed girl, with a smart vocabulary and hair always styled perfectly. If you asked Whizzer, she seemed to be in love, but she would quickly defend herself, flinging her hands around and going a apple shade of red, Whizzer would laugh. 

The two walked into Whizzer's apartment as Cordelia collapsed on Whizzer's stiffened sofa, it was old and a little crusty but Whizzer said he loved it, Cordelia guessed it was given to him. He hung his bag and slid his shoes off his feet, revealing a pair of sleek white socks. He slipped into his room and tore off his clothes, jumping into the shower. He then dressed himself, now wearing a loose sweatshirt, a pair of shorts that ended mid-thigh and a new pair of ankle high socks. Whizzer joined Cordelia in the living room, spraying some air freshener to lighten the smell of the old apartment. She rolled over towards Whizzer and touched his leg, making him chuckle. She continuously rubbed his thigh as he picked up the remote and began flipping through channels. He then grabbed her hands, and lifted it off his leg, slapping her with it, she laughed. He stepped behind the sofa and placed his hand on it, jumping over the couch. He spread his legs across Cordelia and decided to play a horror movie, he knew she despised them. But, she didn't quite care this time, today she kept rambling about the pretty girl she met, and Whizzer kept thinking about the pretty boy he met, Marvin.

**Author's Note:**

> Sry it's short, idk if imma continue this but- Is this something you to see finished?


End file.
